Mundane
by Dani-is-Batman
Summary: This is a Jace/OC story. I cannot stand Clary, she is annoying. My first story, enjoy. Rated M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Shocker

Shadowhunting was something I was good at. Weaponry was something I was great at. Falling in love…well, that was something I never thought would happen…especially with a mundane.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in my fogged up mirror. Alec, Isabelle and I would be going to _Shocker_, since there was a lot of deaths. And not just your average deaths but demonic ones.

_Shocker_ is one of the biggest teen clubs in New York. And it was also full of demonic activity. Perfect place to go hunting. I never really liked clubs though, they were too loud, were full of sweaty people (and creatures), and had horrible food.

I let the water drip down from my hair. I sighed and walked into my room. It was plain white, no colors and no mess. People, and I mean other Shadowhunters, wondered why I was such a hard person but my room said something different. I usually ignored those questions. I grabbed the hunting gear which was black pants and a black shirt. Before putting my shirt on I looked in the mirror again, noticing the glowing Marks on my upper body. I frowned slighting and left the Institute.

"Jace," someone whispered in my ear. The hot breathe against my neck made me shiver a little. I turned around. Alec, a good friend of mine and a fellow shadowhunter, was saying something that I couldn't hear over the loud music.

"What?" I asked irritably, the music starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"There's the demon." he said pointing. The demon saw him point and his eyes widened. He was wearing leather that didn't fit him right. His hair was bluish greenish. His skin was a sickening color of white that made him look like paper. He started to run.

"Don't point!" I yelled at Alec, as I started to run after the ugly demon. I tried not to crash into the people. I heard clanging of Alec and Isabelle behind me. I looked back for a split second and then I slammed against a body, causing it to fall and for me to fall ontop of it. It was a small body. She looked straight at me. I didn't understand. Could she see right past my glamour. Glamour was something Shadowhunters wore so mundanes couldn't see us. But, this one could.

**Can she see me? **I thought to myself.

I got up. I watched the woman as she tried to get up. Another body came into my view and helped her up.

"Haven! You ok? You just fell out of no where." he said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. I looked at her face, confusion was written all over it. She looked at me and then back at the guy.

"What are you looking at?" the boy said again. She shook her head, eyes staring straight into mine.

"Nothing…it's…never mind."

I averted my eyes away from her to look at the door the demon ran through. Alec and Isabelle must've gotten to him already. I was really looking forward to killing a demon tonight but instead I got stuck with crashing into a mundane girl, that apparently could see me. I looked back at the girl that boy called 'Haven'. A bruise was gleaming on the side of her face. I couldn't have caused it so I looked away. She couldn't be any day over 17 and was about 5'4 or 5'5. She had wavy black hair that went to her shoulders and green cat like eyes. Her lips were the perfect pink color and were plump, but not too plump. Other then the bruise she was down right gorgeous in a way.

"Uh, Haven…lets go." said the boy that helped her up. My eyes darted to him. He was about 10 inches taller then the girl. He wore glasses that were a little too small for him. His eyes were a blackish color that didn't look too appealing.

She nodded listening to this boy. As they started to leave she kept looking back at me. When I saw that they left the building I walked out the door, thinking to myself. A myriad of questions were running through my head.

"Jace…just in time." a voice said. I looked at the speaker. Isabelle. Her long white dress hung nicely on her tall, lean body. The golden chain was in her hand. I looked at her brother, Alec, he had the demon in his grips.

"This one says he knows where he is." alec said, emphasizing the 'he'. I just nodded and walked to him and the demon. I took out a knife I kept in my pants pocket. Then I heard footsteps.

"Stop! What are you doing!" I turned around and some of the color drained from my face. The mundane girl was standing there. There wasn't a lot of light in the area we were in but I'm guessing she was scared.

"Well, little girl, we are killing a demon." I said coolly.

"Ok first of all, my name is Haven not 'little girl'" she said with an attitude. I smirked to myself. "And second, your kind of holding a knife next to that guy!"

Poor girl, she thought we were the killers when really the so called guy I was holding a knife to was the killer.

"Jace, how can she see us?" alec's voice said piping up. I looked over at him quickly then back to the girl.

"To be honest, I'm trying to figure that out." and I was. I wanted to know how this mundane could see us, but the other one couldn't. "Maybe she has the Sight." I stated shrugging. I looked at her face and smirked. Confused little mundane. "Or," I added. "she could be a-"

"Don't say it…she's not." Isabelle cut in. "Just leave." The girl scoffed. I must say, I really am starting to like this girls attitude.

"If I leave, you'll just kill him." she said.

"Little girl…do you believe in demons. You know, creatures that hunt and kill mundane (add an s.)" I said sighing. She looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Haven. And no I do not believe in demons! Crazy people do! And you guys are crazy!"

"Actually I only called you little girl twice." I said smirking.

"Jace." Alec said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't even think of the girl and I put my knife into the demon. I heard two screams. One from the demon, who was gone now, and the other one from girl. We all looked at her with blank faces.

"I'm calling the cops." she said backing up, stumbling on her feet. Isabelle blocked the doorway. Her chain wrapped around the girls ankle making her trip to the ground. I felt bad for her and frowned.

"What should we go with her?" Izzy said coldly.

"Let her go." I said running my fingers through my hair. Izzy looked at me. "No ones going to believe her."

Isabelle unraveled the chain from her ankle and grumbled something inaudible. I looked at the girls ankle, it was red where the chain was. She looked so vulnerable. I just wanted to pick her up and cuddle with her and tell her that she was ok. But I couldn't.

Then the boy mundane came in. His eyes landed on me, then Alec then izzy and finally hit the girl. He ran to her.

"Haven! You ok? I heard you scream! I thought you were just getting your bag!" he helped her up. She looked dead at me, and I looked back.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just fell." I frowned.

"Let's go guys we are done here." I said quietly passing her. I felt her stare on my back. I walked out the door, followed by Alec and Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own any of the characters except for my made up ones! Um… sorry for the short chapter, finals are here -_-. Here's my form spring so ask me anything too! (its my newest one lol) .me/DaniCakesxoxo

Oh and I'm looking for someone to be Haven's sister or brother so fill out this application in the comments and maybe you'll see your character in it.

Name:

Age:

Height/Weight:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

**Chapter 2**

When we got back to the Institute I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her voice was ringing in my ears, which annoyed the hell out of me. But at the same time, it soothed me. The way her eyes seem like they pierced right through you when she looks at you. Everything about her made me cold to the bone.

The question I want answered it, how could she see us? I mean she was just a mundane girl…wasn't she?

I decided to go talk to Hodge. Maybe he would know? Or maybe he would make a smart little remark and cause my brain to go mad just thinking about it. As I walked down the hall towards the library, where Hodge always was, I was thinking about the girl again. But not just her, but the friend that helped her up. He was a total nerd! But she seemed to be in to him…poor girl.

When I was about to knock on the door I heard a voice.

"Come in, Jace." it said. I walked in and saw Hodge sitting down in his spot where he usually sat.

"You really need to stop the creepy stuff, Hodge. Won't get you laid." I said closing the door. I heard him make a noise of annoyance.

"I have no interest right now in getting what you kids call 'laid'." Hodge said. I hated it when he made everything I say into something dealing with kids. I don't know why…it just did for some reason.

"Now, Jace, tell me about this girl." he said with much interest.

"Um…she a mundane…that could see us…and yeah that's about it," I said not really wanting to tell him the details of her.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Haven…I don't know her last name." He nodded and turned his chair so that I couldn't see him. I imagined him jacking off or something like that. I shook my head to get those images that stained my thoughts out.

"I want you to find her Jace…and bring her here, to me." He said. His voice sent chills down my back.

"Where do I find her? I don't even-" he cut me off.

"She's at Cleve's Dinner." he said. I've seen the place before. Not that interesting. "she works there. Don't bother with the glamour when you get her Jace."

I nodded. "what if she doesn't come with me?" I saw Hodge smile a very creepy smile.

"Then kidnap her." Kidnap?

"Kidnap her? Hodge you must be joking…" was he?

"I'm not joking…now go Jace." he said in a flat voice. I hesitated then left the library.

How in God's name am I gonna kidnap her if she doesn't come with me? Put her in a bag and carry her? The images flooded my head of me doing that. I laughed to myself and left the Institute, wondering how Hodge knew where this girl worked.


End file.
